Beck!
by Badefan foreverandever
Summary: Member " Beck falls for Tori" episode ? when Beck did the stunt scene for Tori what if the crew didnt place the safety mat right .. and beck landed in the floor ... and got seriously hurt ..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I already have the 1st 4 chapters of this story written I just need to finish typing them and then start working on chapter 5. this story is probably going to be like 10 chapters I was going to make this a One shot but decided not to because I really want to go more into depth so Enjoy. (: I hope you like it: D **

**Tori POV:**

I did NOT want to fall from the balcony. I was Terrified! I was sitting in front of my locker when Beck and Cat came up to me.

"We have a plan so you don't have to fall from the balcony" said Cat as she giggled.

"You do ! OMG what is it!?" I asked eagerly.

"Well"

Beck began to explain

" Cat is going to design a dress exactly like yours and is going to get the wig and shoes and everything, sp that I look lie you . the when you have to do your stunt scene you are going to make up an excuse and go back stage I am going to met you there. You stay backstage while I do your stunt scene and problem solved"

'OMG THANK YOU!" I

I hugged both of them

"Oh and one thing don't tell jade I am doing your stunt for you"

"I understand" I said.

I could not believe that Cat and Beck had just saved me from doing something I really didn't want to do!

***THE NEXT DAY ***

**BECK POV:**

Cat told me to be at her house at 5:00 am Sharp. I was getting emotionally prepared because Cat was going to was my legs arms back... EVERYTHING! Oh well I thought to myself its for a good cause.. I got at Cat's house at 5:00 am sharp.

"Hey Becky!" exclaimed Cat.

"Cat please don't call me like that.

"KK" the red head responded "Let's get started!"

At 9:00 my phone rang it was Jade... I had forgotten that I was going to take her to the studio!

"Hey Babe" I said trying to sound normal as usual

"Hey at what time are you going to pick me up?"

"I'm sorry jade but I ... Uh... Can't go my dad wants to go fishing and there was no way I couldn't say no..."

"Oh." She said in a flat voice she sounded mad dough

"Whatever' she said as she hung up on me she also sounded hurt Ugh I hated hurting Jade!

"OK Beck now time for your eyebrows!"

I seriously don't know how a girl put up with all this waxing it is so painful! Later after 5 hours of waxing and pain Cat was all done

"I,M done !" she yelled.

"WOW I looked like Tori!'

Then we went to the studio were Tori WAS going to do her stunt scene.

**Tori POV:**

Where could they be I thought to myself I was about to do my stunt scene Then I saw cat with the rest of the gang and I got a text message

**From; Beck**

**To: Tori**

**I'm here go Backstage.**

Yay! I thought my scared butt is saved!

"Uh… I have to go the bathroom its new pee alarm I got... BRB! "I yelled as I darted to the backstage.

I saw Beck man cat did a amazing job he really looked like me!

"Ok Tori I'm going to go do your scene then come back here so don't go anywhere" with that he left to do my scene.

**Beck POV:**

And… Action! Yelled the director. I sat in the balcony lifted the cup of Tea… Grabbed the note… Looked at it and fell from the balcony. But I hit something hard and then everything went black.

**That was chapter 1 liked it or hate please review Oh and I have a fan page for Bade on Facebook so please go like it the link will be below **

pages/Bade-love-victorious/318064061612079?ref=hl


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! :D Thank you guys for the awesome reviews (: And here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it and enjoy: D**

**Jade POV:**

I watched as Tori fell from the balcony. "Wow" I thought "she actually did it!"

I was getting ready to clap for when I saw Tori miss the safety matt, and landed on the floor. We all rushed to see if she was ok but.. IT WASN'T TORI IT WAS BECK!

The wig he had been wearing had fallen off and there was a HUGE blood puddle next to him the blood was coming from his head! "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU IDIOTS CALL 911 NOWW!" I yelled quickly phones were taken out and calls to the emergency department were being made. That's when I saw tori coming from backstage coming towards us

"OMG what happened!?" she asked as she sat next to him

"YOU!" I screamed "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed as a lounged towards her. I pinned her to the ground and started to punch her as hard I could. Then I felt some hands trying to pull me away Andre.

"JADE! Get off her!"

"NO! This is all HER fault! Beck got hurt!"

I glanced over at Tori she had a bloody nose and really black eye yet I was not satisfied.

"JADE! Hitting Tori is NOT going to help Beck!'

Andre was right. A short while the paramedics got here they strapped Beck to the bed and put him in the ambulance. Andre drove Cat. Robbie. Stupid Vega, and me to the hospital in my car. We got to the hospital in less than 15 minutes; we rushed to the front desk and asked the lady

"We are looking for Beck… Beck Oliver."

"He is in ICU room 505 but no visitors are allowed so you will have to wait in the ICU waiting room. "

"Thank you."

With that we rushed towards ICU we had to wait outside

We waited for 4 hours! 4 long ours of agony not knowing if Beck was alive or… dead. That's when one of the doctors that was taking care of Beck came out.

"How is he?"

"Is Beck alive!?"

"Is He dead…"

"Beck hit his head really hard.. witch caused him to go in a state of coma… we don't know for how long it could be days, weeks, moths, years or maybe even…. Never wake up. We will keep an eye on him."

No the doctor just did not say that Beck MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP.

"TORI HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU STUPID COWARD!" I starte to run I needed to get out of there this was to overwhelming I could Not losses Beck. He was my one and only I LOVE HIM. Loosing him was not an OPTION.

** What did you guys think? Please review Yeah C: Thanks you guys rock: D**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a lot of school work…. So yeah I will update tomorrow in the morning so bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you guys for the positive reviews! :D YOU guys are awesome ;') **

**Well here is Chapter 3: D**

**CAT POV:**

I couldn't believe what the doctor has just said… Beck in a coma. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for Jade. Beck and Jade were like my parents! Jade once again flipped out on Tori, and then she started t run outside.

"JADEY WAIT!" I yelled as I ran behind her. Jade didn't sop running it was like she was running a marathon! I member that one time that my brother ran a marathon... And then the cops started to chase him… "Focus cat"

"JADE!" I yelled she stopped running, she turned around her mascara and eye liner was running down her face her eyes were red and puffy. I hugged her as hard as I could I was expecting her to push me off or start running again but she surprised me she hugged me back!

"Jade… Beck is a strong person I am sure he is going to make it trough this situation." I said trying to comfort her.

"I ... Ca_...I Ca… I can't loose him Cat..." she started to cry even more.

'Jade I know you love him.. But you need to stay strong for him. Let's go back with everyone."

"I don't want to talk to Tori..." Jade said as we entered the emergency area once again.

"OK. You don't have to talk to her but be nice.. And don't beat her up again... Ok?"

'Ok.. I will be "NICE" to her" said Jade.

**TORI POV:**

I felt horrible Jade was right this was all my fault it's my fault Beck got hurt. If I wouldn't have been such a coward and would of spoken up that I was a stunt devil then none of this would be happening.

"Tori are you ok?' asked Andre.

"Yeah" I responded then I saw Jade coming in the waiting room and sat next to me

"I'm sorry I hit you..." Whoa that took me by surprise Jade apologizing for something!

: It's ok Jade..." Then she did something that surprised me even more she hugged me! Yes the famous Jade West had just hugged me!

"Awe" I said

"Don't push it Vega" she said.

"Have you called Beck's parents?"

'Yeah.. They were in Canada and they will be here in the morning." Responded Andre.

I was really tired.

"You guys should go home I will call you guys if anything happens" said Jade

I wanted to stay but I was so tired I dint have the energy to argue with her specially knowing that she would win the argument. Andre drove Cat, Robbie and me to each of our houses. I took a shower and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't I just keep on thinking about Beck…. Was I really in love with him? I mean ever since the 1st day... When we kissed on that stage... I mean it was a stage kiss but still...

**JADE POV:**

After everyone went home I stayed in the waiting room crying nurses and doctors passed by me and look at me. No one came up to me and told me the good news that Beck has woken up. Around 6:00 am Beck's parents got to the hospital.

"Jade what happened!?" asked Beck's mom.

"Our friend Tori got a role in a movie to be the stint devil of he main actress. She was really scared and she didn't want to do it so I guess beck offered to jump for her and when he did he missed the safety matt and he landed on the floor we called the paramedics and they rushed him to the hospital and the doctor told us that Beck had fallen into a coma and that they didn't know when he was going to wake up."

Beck's parents began to cry and so did I, beck's mom pulled me into a hug. I felt so sick, tired and dizzy... And to ne honest I don't know what happened after all I remember were screaming and me passing out.

**Andre POV:**

I was on my way to the hospital with the gang when beck's mom called me.

"Andre Jade fainted!"

"What!? OK I am on my way to the hospital"

"What happened" asked cat.

"Jade fainted" I dint want to tell Cat but I had to she was going to find out.

"Noooo Jadey" she said and began to cry.

"Cat don't cry jade is a really strong person I am sure she is going to be ok" I usually don't agreed with Robbie but he was right. We got to the hospital in no time at the speed _was_ going I was surprised I didn't crash...

"How's Jade" I asked beck's parents.

"I don't know they took her to a room and started to check her they haven't told us anything ...

**Will Jade be Okay? Stay tuned: D I am so mean but I will try to update in the morning: D see ya guys and **

**Have a awesome day : D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Once again thank you guys for the review: D Oh **and** I don't know if chapter 5 is going to be on tomorrow because I am still writing it and tomorrow I have school so yeah .. Enjoy **

**Jade POV:**

"Your blood pressure was very high and that's why you fainted. You NEED to get some rest… and try to not receive any shocking news." Explained the doctor.

"Ok" I said they gave me some prescriptions of some pills I should take and took me to the waiting room were I found my friends and Vega.

"Jadey! Are you ok!" asked Cat running up to me and hugging me.

"They just said that my blood pressure was high and that I needed to get some rest.."

"Jade I think you should go home and get some rest" said Beck's mom I wanted to stay by Becks side but I knew she was right I still felt tired.

"Ok..." I said.

"I will drive you home" offered Cat and stay with you.

"OK" with that we went to my house witch was empty because my parents were on a cruse for a month. I went to my room took a shower and went to bed, a few minutes later cat came in with some soup.

"The cupcakes will be ready in a few" Cat said with a smile on her face

I never had really admitted that I liked them but man Cat's cupcakes were good. We talked and look on cloths online when all the sudden she started to act weird..

"Hey Jade..."

"Yeah?'

"There's something I need to tell you"

"Ok… what is it?"

"Beck and I were the ones who came up with the plan of Beck jumping for Tori..."

I was speechless but I couldn't blame them

; It's Ok Cat "

"Yay! "She screamed and hugged me.

***** 2 months later.*****

**Jade POV:**

It has been 2 months since that accident that caused Beck to go in a coma. I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Beck's parents when the doctor came out.

"He woke up!"

Hearing those words would of never made me so happy! I was exited I needed to call Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Vega!.

I Dialed Andres number

"What's up?" He answered

"BECK WOKE UP!"

"What no way I am on my way to the hospital I am going to pick up Cat, Robbie and Tori."

I hung up and sooner or later they arrived.

"Can we go see beck?"

"Not yet the doctors are running a few tests and then we can go"

10 minutes later the doctor were done and they told us we could see him"

"you kids can go 1st we will wait here" said becks mom

We said Tank you and rushed into Beck's room. Beck! I screamed as I went up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa! Thanks for the affection but who are you"

No... No... I thought in my head he must be joking this cannot be happening.

'WH.. Wha… What do you mean?"

"I don't know who you are..?

He responded those words killed me I ran out of his room and outside of the hospital I need to cry this could NOT be happening!

**Beck POV:**

My head hurts and I don't member anything… Well all I member was falling from somewhere and hitting my head. A group of kids were in a room. A redhead named Cat.. who seemed to be very hyper. A weird looking kid with a afro named Robbie... A brunette with big cheek bones named Tori. A dark skin guy named Andre who seemed chill. And a beautiful dark haired and paled skin girl names Jade

"Bek you seriously don't member anything? Asked Andre..

"Nope I replied..."

'I think you should get some rest "said the brunette.

They left after saying goodbye. That was weird I thought.

My parents came in and we talked about my childhood but they never told me anything about my accident... after long hours of talking I was tired and they left my room so I could rest. I called the nurse and told her that my head hurt and she gave me something that made me got to sleep.

**TORI POV:**

Beck lost his memory witch means he dose not member going out with Jade! This is a great opportunity to get Beck to like me and go out with me! No Tori I thought to myself Jade is your friend but then again she hasn't been very nice to me…. Whatever I have a plan Beck is going to be MINE.i have a plan.

**I don't like tori… don't worry this is a BADE story there will be Bori but just a lil cause I hate bori so yeah (: review and have a awesome day: D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Read this its sort off important...**

**OK so on the last chapter I got some reviews and messages saying that Tori is not a bitch and she would never do that.. I watch victorious I know Tori wouldn't do that but this is a FAN FIICTION IT'S NOT REAL OK? I don't like Tori… and you guys should respect that .., Because if you guys don't like Jade or Cat or beck or Robbie or Andre I respect that so you guys should respect me dislike for Tori ok ?**

**Thanks now lets go on with le story: D**

**TORI POV:**

I woke up extra early got ready and went to the hospital. When I got there I saw Becks parents, No jade. "Yes" I thought this is going to be easy!

"Good morning" I said to Becks mom who was starting to wake up, her husband still asleep.

"Good morning Tori I am going to go to the cafeteria for some coffee be right back" Good I thought coast is clear. I knocked on becks room door

"Come in!"

**BECK POV:**

"Come in!" I said as I heard a knock on my door. The brunette steeped inside my room.

"Hey Beck" she said in a flirtatious voice as she whipped her hair.

"Hi… Tori?" I was still learning names.

"What you doing"

"Trying to think of something from the past anything."

: Oh…" she said she sounded nervous maybe she doesn't want me to remember nah I thought she looks like a nice person.

"Did you remember anything?"

"Nope"….

"Hey Can you tell me about my accident?"

"ok" she said "1st I am Tori I have only knowned you for about a year. We go to Hollywood art school for kids who are talented for singing dancing acting drawing any kind of art. And I got a role in a movie as a stunt double but I didn't want to do it because I was scared. So one day you and cat came up to me with a plan so that you would jump for me.. But the filming crew didn't place it right so instead of landing on the safety matt you landed on the floor…And you fell into a coma for 2 months."

'Oh." That all I could say

"And..." Tori began to speak. "Jade is your girlfriend..."

Yes! I thought I have a gorgeous girlfriend!

"But.. One day we stayed after school to practice some lines for a play we had to do and you kissed me and that you told me that you like me."

Omg I cheated on Jade what kind of guy am I?

"Do you like me" I asked Tori.

"Well I am not going to lie I love you..."

Ugh ok I thought I have a girl who "Loves" me and I cheated on my girlfriend who I am supposed to love!

I was thinking about that when Tori kissed me! And I started to kiss back! When all the sudden the door opened I saw cat and Jade standing at the door!

**Sorry this chapter is so short but next chaper is gonna be A LOT OF DRAMA ALSO I am sorry for updating at this hours but school is killing me I have a BUNCH OF HOMEWORK TO DO :/ so eyah please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Warning if you like Tori … she is going to sound like a major bi… so just letting you know that okay also I am so sorry I dint update yesterday I was so busy so here it is **

**Now enjoy (:**

**JADE POV:**

Cat came to my house and told me t get ready because we were going to visit Beck at the hospital.

"Cat ... I really don't want to go he doesn't member me!"

I said as I covered y head with the blankets. When Cat pulled my blanket away.

"JADELYN WEST YOU ARE GETTTING OUT OF YOUR BED AND GO GET READY TO VISIT BECK NOW!" Woah I had never heard Cat scream like that she left me speechless.

"Ok..." I said starting at I went to the bathroom and took a shower after that I picked out my cloths and put my make u on pretty soon I was done.

"Let's go Cat"

"Kk!" she said in her normal bubbly voice as she giggled all the way to my car.

Once we got to the hospital I saw Becks mom reading some papers.

"Goodmorinig" I said to Becks mom.

"Hello Jade, Cat , Tori is inside with Beck.

"WHAT!" I practically yelled.

I went to becks room dragging cat behind me who was trying to keep up. I opened the door and say Beck and Tori kissing!

OMG I tough Beck looses his memory and this girl is all over him what a slut I have been right she is a slut! Beck saw me and pulled away.

"Jade!... I am…." I didn't even let him finish

"Beck you might not remember me but I WAS your girlfriend I WAS do you understand what that means that I was now I am NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND me and you are OVER!

I stormed out of the hospital.

**Tori POV:**

OMH I kissed Beck and I think he was kissing back! This is a good sign right? Interupted when someone opened the door and that someone was Jade! Jade broke up with beck right there, I was expecting her to rip my head off but she didn't! My plan was better than what I had imagined now I just had to play innocent..

"Beck… I.. I…. am so sorry!"

"Its… its okay Tori I just need some time to think that's it…

"Ok.." I said and left the room.

**Little spoiler around chapter 7 there is going to be big fight like physical fight between two people! ":D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N I know I haven't updated in the LONNGESSTT TIME EVERRR I have been really busy but since I feel bad I am going to reward you guys with a 2 chapters today ! :D And now.. Please enjoy le chapter ;D**

**CAT POV:**

I could not believe what my eyes were seeing Beck and Tori... KISSING! And then Jadey broke up with BECK! I was so sad because it was like my parents getting divorced! Also I was mad at Tori because they kissed. I ran after Jade. She was crying a lot so I drove her home seeing she was not in good conditions to drive. Then I walked home I was in my room thinking about everything that had happened today when I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs since nobody was home and opened it... I saw Tori.

"Cat I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt jade, but me and Beck were taking and he pulled me in closer… and well HE kissed me."

"Oh..." was all I could say I didn't really want Tori at my house apologizing with a stupid lie. "Hey Tori I have to go to the hospital with my brother so.. I got to go ..."

"Ohhh... ok yeah Bye cat!" and with that Tori started to walk away. I did NOT believe her whole BECK KIISED ME story she was lying.

*** 1 week later*****

**BECK POV**

I was finally going home and tomorrow I was going to start my normal life again. This means that I am going to go to school. I am really nervous because I still don't remember anything!. Andre has been visiting me and telling me about Hollywood arts my crazy teacher named Sikowits that dresses like a hobo but is an amazing teacher. He also told me something that my locker was transparent because apparently I didn't keep any secrets and neither did my locker. I tough that was pretty deep, but lately I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me. I haven't seen or talked to Jade ever since she broke up with me that day. Cat didn't visit or talk to me either I guess they were both still pretty mad. Robbie visited me and when I asked him about cat he told me she was pretty mad. Wow I thought I am going to school with 2 people already mad at me I am in such a great start I said sarcastically.

**JADE POV:**

I has been one week ever since Beck and I broke up well since I broke up with Beck. Cat told me that Beck was going to go back top holly wood arts tomorrow I was not ready to face him and he was surely going to hang out with the gang. Ugh I was so frustrated I decided to text Cat.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**Hey.. Cat do you mind if we sit somewhere else for lunch tomorrow?**

**To:Jadey**

**From:Cat**

**Don't mind(: Where do you want to sit? I know Janitors closet! :D**

**To:Cat**

**From:Jade**

**Yes! Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?**

**To:Jadey **

**From:Cat**

**Yes please and I have to go my brother is eating my pink pillow as we text =O **

Cat's brother is freaky but funny, I was just thinking about tomorrow and how its going to be a lonng day.

**You like ? (: pleasse review and thanks you guys rock Muaahhh Byee :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here is Chapter 8 and I hope you like it also if you were reading my other fanfic Jade's lighting accident I will update soon I am writing and thinking about a few chapters also I wrote a fanfic about jade taking Cat to build a giraffe but idk if I should upload it do you think I should ? well here is the story enjoy **

**TORI POV:**

Today was the big day; Beck was coming back to school! That I knew of Beck and Jade hasn't talked ever since that day at the hospital when they broke up. The only thing I had to do was keep Beck away from Jade and beg that Beck doesn't recover his memory. I entered Hollywood arts and saw Beck and Andre standing by Becks locker.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Tori" Responded Beck and Andre

: what you guys doing?" I asked in a flirty voice while twisting a piece of my hair with my fingers. Old school but whatever it works most of the time.

"Nothing well Andre was telling me were my classes are at and my locker combination" responded Beck he was smiling at me witch means the hair trick was working!

"Nice if you need anything just tell me I will be incredibly happy to help you" I smiled and headed to the Black box Theater.

**JADE POV:**

I was in the black box theater reading a script for a play that was coming up I was waiting for Cat so we could start practicing when Tori walked in.

; Ugh ! What do you want" I yelled at her.

"What? Just cuz little miss princess Jade is in here I can't come?" She replied in a sassy voice that irritated me to a whole new level.

"Whatever" I replied and looked at the script again.

"Sooo Beck and I..." I didn't even let her finish when I yelled at her.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BECK AND YOU!" I shouted.

"Yes you do look at you your so jealous of me I have Beck talent and what do you have!?"

That was it I was beyond pissed I launched myself at her again and pinned her to the floor I started to punch her with all my might. Tori was pulling my hair and scratching me. When I heard the door open Tori stopped hitting me and next thing I knew Andre Robbie's and Beck's hands were on my waist.

"What the hell!?" Beck screamed at me.

"SHE deserved it!" I yelled back even louder.

Tori stupid Vega began to cry

"Jade you don't have to hurt tori I don't love you! " Beck screamed at me

When he said that my eyes began to water I ran out before any one could see me. Cat ran after me and hugged me.

'Let's go home Jade"

"Okay" Cat drove me home I wanted to die.

**BECK POV:**

Andre, Robbie, Cat and I were walking to the black box theater when we heard yelling. Its sounded like Tori Ohh no I thought. I opened the door and saw Jade beating the crap out of Tori. Andre Robbie and I rushed top get Jade of Tori before she could kill her.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at Jade

"She deserved it!" She creamed Back even louder.

Then I said something that I regret doing I told Jade I didn't love her. She ran out and I could tell she was about to cry

I turned to Tori

'Tori you okay?"

"No!"

"ok lets take you to the nurse…

**IK beck is such a jerk … Im sorry for updating this latte but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ik theres boi trust me I hate bori to **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori POV:**

Ugh stupid Jade really hurt me that bitch ! But whatever I praticly have Beck in my hands .

**CAT POV: **

After I drove Jade to her house I stayed there.

"Cat aren't you going to get in trouble for skipping school!?" asked Jade

" I don't care Jade you are like my sister I am going to stay here I don't care if I get in trouble."

That made Jade go "awww" many poeple don't see it but Jade an be a really sweet person

**Jade POV:**

Cat made me feel better she made me laugh baked food foor me gosh I love that girl I feel like she is the only one that I could trust !

"Hey Jade my mom texted me that if I could go with her to the hospital apprently my brother didn't take his "Special Medication"

"It's ok Cat I hope he is ok"

"Ok bye JAdeyyyy! " she said giving me a hug then leaving man Cat's brother was one weird dude but he can be cool .. rarely . A few hours later my mom came home.

"Hi mom" i said trying to sound casual I didn't want her to know that I got into a fight.

"Jade what happened at school the principal called me and told me you were suspended for 5 days ! "

Great. I explained everything then she told me something that got me thinking

"Jade ... if Beck is going to cause all this trouble ... maybe he is not worth it. "

With that she left my room, I had some serious thinking to do. My toughts were interuppted with my phone vibrating.

**From: Ryder**

**To: Jade**

**Hey Jade (: I was thinking we could hang out sometime ?(;**

Ugh the last thing I wanted to do was hang out with Ryder.

**SOOOO SOORRY FOR THE LONG TIME NOT UPDATING but i had a lot to do ugh i hate school lol and im so sorry for the short chapter but i am already writting the next chapter hope you like it ! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello evryone :D I am going to try to update daily now that the holidays are over and I don't start school until tuesday woot woot ! Oh and f you havent read yesterdays chapter I suggest that you do because if you haven't then you will bge lost Lol . And I think that's all I have to say IfI have something else I wll tell you guys in another authors note on the bottom hope you guys like btw this is kind of a long chapter enjoy ! :DF**

**BECK POV:**

I took Tori to the nurse she had several scratches and bruies and her hair wa all meed up. Jade really hit her hard. Then the nure asked what had happened, as if it wasn't ovious that she had gotten into a fight. Tori explained that Jade had beaten her the nurse quickly called Helen and Lane they explained to us that Jade would be suspended. looked over at Tori and I think I saw a smile on her face . Why would she be happy at that JAde was getting suspended!? The nurse sent Tor home and since her parents weren't in California I offered to take her home. The whole ride home she told me all this things that Jade had done to her I honestly couldn't belive that Jade was such a bitch to her! That's when I started to think .. Maybe Jade isin't for me and would be better of with Tori...

**JADE POV:**

That's it I am not going to cry over a guy who dosn't even love me he would be better of with perefct Vega. Right now I have to focus on the play that Cat and I are going to try out for. Luckly for ne tryouts are in 6 days so I will be back to school and be able to try out. I needed to concentrate and get the lead role. The play was about 2 sisters finding out that their prents were getting divorced and Chloe (The lead role) gets into depression and her sister Page( the role cat's trying out) help her. The only thing I didnt like was that I fell n love witht his guy I just hope I don't get some type of loser. The only thing that I am happy is that i don't have school for 5 days Wohoo! I got on the listened to music and then went to sleep

* the next morning*

I woke up at 9:00 am with the smell of pankcakes filling my room. I dashed downstairs and saw my mom making pancakes.

"yum!" I said as i grabbed one I have to admit Cat and my mom got cooking/baking skills!

"Whatare you going to do today?" my mom asked

"well I am going to go to the mall and get this new pair of combat boots that I really want and then come home and finish a play for sikowits ."

"Ok honey I have to go to work and I won't be back till like 6 so STAY OUT OF TROUBLE ! and if you see its 5:30 and I am not home order some pzza I'll leave you the money on the kitchen table ."

"Ok." i said I finished eating my panckakes and went upstairs and got ready to go to the mall.

Once at the mall went to Spencers one of my favorite stores! I bought an awesome beatles shirt some skulled leggins and bag. Then I went to ulta and bought ome make up. After that I fwlt like if I didn't drink cofee I would die So I went to Jet Brew. When I was in line I saw someone unpleasant .

"Well well well If it isint bad ass Jade."

"Get away" snapped at him while ordering my coffe.

"Jade that skirt looks really good on you Beck is so stupid for dumping you for skinny twig Vega. "

That got me pissed I grabbed my coffe and dumped it on him.

"What the hell you bitch!" He yelled all I did was smile . I ordered another coffe and left the mall I did not want to run nto him again.

**ANDRE POV:**

**When ** beck and I got to I asked him why did he and Jade break up. He told me that Tori and him were talking and that they kssed and when they were kissng Jade walked n and saw them.

"Wow" was all I could say .. I couldn't imagine how hard that was for Jade.

"Hey Beck see ya later got to go to Piano class!" I was on my way to Piano class when I ran into Tori.

"Hey Tori"

"Hey Hey harris"

"Sooo what happened between you and Beck at the hospital ?'

"Umm.. Well we were talking and he leaned in and kissed me ."  
"Ohh ... well talk to you later gotta go to my piano class "

"Later Andre"

Ok I tought this is weird Tori said Beck kissed her and Beck said it was bith of them ... One of them is lying and think I know who .

**TORI POV:**

I was looking for Beck when Andre ran into me he aked me what had happened ta the hospital. It was pretty wierd . I had no luck findng Beck so I just went to my class. With Jade gone I was going to suck Beck into my hands.

**and this is it so there might be a sequel to this idk yet cuz i was thinking of making this story like 16 chapters ending with a rather not happy ending . :o SOoo yeah it all depends on what I wrtite . :) hope you guys liked it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Read Important :**

**I am so sorry if you tought this was an update but sadly it is not i have good new though I am almost done with school and i have half days well except for tomorrow but then im free ! I am hoping by Friday I will be able to update all of my stoires (except the one shots lol) But yeah I am so sorry for the wait also**

**if you have a twitter well you should follow me I follow back lol my name is : Le_denisse ( i know creative lol jk well byeee ! Stay awesome ! ;D**


End file.
